


Mythophobia

by Alyssa4Life



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Pre-Redemption Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa4Life/pseuds/Alyssa4Life
Summary: Deceit and Anxiety hang out in Virgil’s room and chat about things they want to talk about to or ask the other. Deceit tells Anxiety things Princey says about them that anger Anxiety even more.





	Mythophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-redemption teenage Anxiety, Deceit, and Princey. Expect an angry Virgil, an asshole Deceit, and a Princey who is probably the best person in this fanfiction. Strikethrough is Deceit, bold is Anxiety, italics is Princey.

Anxiety was sometimes worried about the amount of time Deceit spent in his room. He knew that if one of the sides stayed in there too long, they’d be corrupted by the fear. He knew about that from the time he and Princey argued in his room and he got so corrupted Anxiety had to push him out before further damage would be be done. He still had no idea why he pushed him out in the first place. He deserved to be trapped in his anxieties. But, for whatever reason, it never seemed to affect Deceit. He decided to ask, just so he knew.

**“Hey Deceit?”**

~~“Yeah Anxiety?”~~

**“Why don’t you get corrupted in this room like everyone else?”**

~~“Well, if your going to lie to someone, you need a poker face.”~~

**“Huh.”**

Anxiety didn’t expect that response, but it made sense. Maybe it was also because he was a dark side, as Deceit had explained to him a few years ago. He wasn’t certain that either of them knew the exact answer as to why he wasn’t being corrupted.

~~“Anyways, hop on the bed, I wanna talk to you.”~~

**“Can we talk while I’m over here?”**

~~“No, over here.”~~

**“Alright…”**

Anxiety quickly stepped over to the bedside, sitting down and looking at Deceit with a look of “What’s up?” Deceit seemed to get the message.

~~“Well, I feel you deserve to know what Princey’s been saying about you.”~~

**“Creativity? What? What’s he been saying about me?”**

That ungrateful--he saved him from corruption even though they both hated each other and this is what he gets in return? No wonder Deceit hated them just as much as him, they were all awful people.

~~“Ahhh, where to begin? Basically he’s been saying that people don’t need anxiety in their lives as it disturbs work and that you shouldn’t be here, that’s basically all of it.”~~

**“Ughh...I wanna punch his face in. That ungrateful prince understands nothing about not being wanted.”**

~~“And we do. We understand everything about our creators wanting to abandon us.”~~

**“You don’t get the backlash though. He doesn’t know you exist.”**

~~“Just more reason to help you be as far away from that as I am.”~~

**“Thank you Deceit. Sincerely.”**

~~“For what?”~~

**“For being my only friend.”**

Anxiety saw Deceit smirk, and he began to wonder what emotion he was feeling right now. Pride? Love? Appreciation?

~~“Anytime Anxiety.”~~

But of course, Anxiety would never know. Deceit was never one to express feelings such as that, and he understood that.

**“I really feel like hurting Princey right now, though that’s probably not a good idea.”**

~~“Care if I join you?”~~

**“I don’t think it’s a good idea Deceit.”**

~~“Really? You’re going to let people like Thomas and Princey ruin your revenge?”~~

**“...No. I won’t allow them to get away with what they’ve done.”**

~~“Good. Now, what would you like to do?”~~

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety didn’t really have any ideas on what to do to the others. He wasn’t the type of person to take risks when it came to these sorts of things, and he knew that hurting the other sides would not help his case. But he knew that they hated him already, and that why should he respect them when they never respected him? It was simple. He shouldn’t care about them. He found Princey and walked up to him, resisting the urge to punch him.

_“Hello?”_

**“Why are you so ungrateful? I literally saved you once and you treat me like shit! Why do you all hate me so much?”** **  
** _“Anxiet--”_

**“Don’t even start. I know you just want me gone. He told me you did.”**

_“Anxiety, you have to stop---”_

**“Stop what? Letting you not talk so I don’t hear anymore of your bullshit? I don’t think that’s logical Princey.”**

_“Let me finish!”_

**“Why the fuck should I?”**

_“Becaus--”_

**“You know what Princey. I’m tired of dealing with this. I’m tired of all of you. I’m tired of everything.”**

_“Anxiety, please, I just want to---”_

**“Just want to what? Treat me like shit again?”**

Princey shut up after that statement, eyes wide. Anxiety listened to all the voices in his head, telling him that Princey should shut up and actually be a good person, telling him that he was right and Princey was wrong, telling him that Deceit was the best person in this scenario.

Anxiety agreed. It’s not like the others cared. They never would.

So why care about them?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Deceit smiled maliciously as Virgil yelled at Roman, the creative side never getting a chance to stand up for themselves. Deceit laughed quietly to himself as he fed Virgil the same thoughts he’d already given him a thousand times before. Virgil, ah Virgil...Deceit was the only side he trusted with his name, although he never said it as it might make him uncomfortable in some moments. He had learned Roman’s from...unconventional means. But either way, it didn’t matter. He had Virgil exactly where he wanted him. He wondered when would be the right time to propose the plan to him. It would just be amusing to watch the chaos.

He’d love to see the other sides fall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Roman sat on the couch, wondering what the heck he should do. He was the prince, he should have the power. But instead, Deceit did. Roman never had liked Anxiety, and Anxiety had never liked Roman. But...Patton cared about him. He didn’t want to hurt Patton, and he also felt like Anxiety had some serious problems going on. For some reason, he had started to care. But then he started thinking. Why should he care? Deceit had been nice to Roman, he’d certainly never hurt the anxious side. Why did he care anyways? All Anxiety did was bring the others down. Of course Roman had all the power! He was completely in control of the situation. All he had to do was just do his job.

~~All he had to do was just stop caring.~~

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety returned to his room, eyes focused on Deceit as he was still sitting on top of his bed.

**“What are you still doing here?”**

~~“Simple. I wanted to hear how your revenge went.”~~

**“It wasn’t really revenge. Just a telling off.”**

~~“Aww, come on Anxiety. You can do better than that.”~~

Anxiety sighed. Great, now they’d disappointed their only friend.

**“Well I’m sorry I don’t wanna be worse off than I already am.”**

~~“It would probably be better for you if they feared you. They’d never dare to insult you again.”~~

**“But then Thomas would start looking for ways to get rid of me. I’m not hidden like you are.”**

~~“...I shall make my leave now so you can get some rest. Good night Anxiety.”~~

Anxiety sighed as Deceit left the room. Sometimes he hated that he always called him Anxiety. He just wanted one person to treat him like he mattered and while Deceit did that, he never called him by his name. He didn’t understand why. He just wanted to be normal and not just ‘Anxiety’. Sometimes he was so used to people calling him that that he simply sank back into that name and didn’t even want to call himself Virgil anymore. He was just so used to being the bad guy.

What else could he be?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Virgil sat on his bed, wondering what he should do next that day, which had so far been dreadfully slow. He had nothing to do besides fall back into old memories, which did not do much considering how fast Virgil could think. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

_“Hello? Virgil?”_

**“Yeah Roman?”**

_“You haven’t come outside all day. What’s up?”_

**“I don’t feel like getting out of bed.”**

_“Oh! Well, Patton and I are kind of worried about you...do you mind if I come in?”_

**“Just don’t stay too long.”**

Roman entered, nodding. Virgil decided to lay back down, listening to what Roman was about to tell him.

_“Why don’t you feel like getting out of bed Virgil?”_

That was honestly a tough question. But after thinking on it for a while...all conclusions lead back to a sense of failure.

**“Because...because I feel like I’ll screw something up again.”**

Roman grabbed his hand, sighing.

_“Virgil...things are better now. If you screwed up, we’d still love you.”_

**“Yeah, now. Things were terrible back then.”**

_“The past is the past Virgil.”_

**“You know Roman...back then I really did care about you guys. Before everything...hell, I saved your life once.”**

_“What do you mean by that?”_

**“Remember what happened when all of you went into my room to bring me back?”**

_“Yeah...that was crazy.”_

**“Yeah, my room does that to people. Look, remember when we fought after you destroyed the bunny?”**

This was going to be fun to explain. It’ll totally be fun to explain how Roman almost got completely corrupted in his room.

_“Yeah, why?”_

**“Do you remember what happened after 5 minutes?”**

_“...No.”_

**“Yeah. That’s how bad you got. It certainly didn’t help with how anxious I was in that moment too. I actually had to push you out of my room.”**

_“Shit...Virgil, I’m sorry I didn’t remember that.”_

**“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you too.”**

Virgil looked up at Roman, seeing the hint of eyeshadow and deciding they should talk anywhere but inside his room.  
**“Let’s talk outside, okay?”**

_“Alright. Onwards!”_

The two sides rose back up in the living room, Virgil watching as the eyeshadow faded away.

_“So, Virgil...wanna watch The Black Cauldron?”_

**“Really?”**

_“I’m fine with watching it if it’ll cheer you up.”_

**“Alright. Maybe the Hunchback of Norte Dame too. That one’s good.”**

_“Alright, let me turn the TV on…”_

Virgil smiled as Roman turned on the TV and got the Black Cauldron CD out of the CD box and put it in, relaxing on the couch as it began. Maybe today wouldn’t be terrible after all, he thought to himself.

Maybe it was time to start listening to the others again.


End file.
